Zombie Vikings' Declaration
This is the official charter of Through Yggdrasil's Roots (2nd). Preamble Through the adherence to the following laws and regulations laid down by the composers of this document, an alliance hereafter known as Through Yggdrasil's Roots (TYR), based in the Black sphere, is to be formed. I. TYR Membership A. Member nation has undergone proper application processes, determined by the Interior Council. B. Member nation does not hold multiple alliance affiliations, without exemption from the Council. II. Executive A. The Executive branch of TYR includes the Council, an office of three individuals, consists of the Diplomacy Councilor, Interior Councilor, and War Councilor, each having a term of four months. The powers of each Councilor are outlined here: 1. Diplomacy Councilor (DC) is the chief diplomat of the alliance. His or her job includes dispatching diplomats to other alliances to preserve positive relations, negotiating and constructing treaties, as well as accommodating to the needs of foreign diplomats in their embassies and resolving any diplomatic incidents that concern the alliance. 2. Interior Councilor (IC) is charged with the tasks of mentoring new member nations, organizing monetary assistance, and general growth-related figures of TYR. The IC’s responsibilities also include moderating the elections, distributing news to the general membership, and maintaining the alliance's documents of history. 3. War Councilor (WC) is charged with the overall military undertakings of the alliance. This ranges from handling the individual wars and keeping records of tech raids to coordinating larger inter-alliance conflicts, should they arise. The WC also undertakes the primary responsibility of organizing the armed forces of TYR into manageable companies as he or she sees fit. B. The Councilors may appoint as many deputies as they see fit. C. The Councilors have the power to declare and end war with a 2/3 majority support among themselves. III. Legislation A. The chief legislative body of TYR is the Senate, which is composed of elected member nations within the alliance, each having a term of three months. The main responsibility of the Senate is to vote openly on the proposed resolutions of TYR, which include new laws, amendments, and friendship and alliance treaties. The seats within TYR’s senate may vary with the number of member nations of the alliance. For every twelve member nations, there is one seat open within the Senate. B. The second legislative body of TYR is known as the Thingvellir, which is composed of every member nation of the alliance, each having a term of life. The powers of the Thingvellir are as followed: 1. Constructing, reviewing, and discussing resolutions. 2. Overriding the decision of the Senate. i) In order to override the decision of the Senate, a motion must be made within forty-eight hours of said decision by a member nation, including the support of five additional member nations. ii) An anonymous poll, which will last for forty-eight hours, will be created. iii) For an override to be successful, it requires a two-third majority support from the Thingvellir. If the override fails, the original decision of the Senate will be effective after twenty-four hours. 3. Electing the Councilors and Senators. 4. Recalling the Councilors and Senators. 5. Expelling member nations from TYR. IV. Elections A. Elections for the Council and Senate will occur beginning on the nineteenth, lasting until the end of the twenty-sixth. New term starts on the first very day of the next month following the elections. If a member nation plans on running for a position, he or she may create and post his or her platform in the Thingvellir a week prior to the nomination period. The election protocols are as followed: 1. The nomination period starts on the nineteenth through the end of the twenty-first. A member nation may nominate and support two individuals per position. A member nation is only considered an official candidate when he or she is supported by another member nation, and accepts his or her nomination. 2. The debate period starts on the twenty-second through the end of the twenty-fourth. Candidates are required to participate in questions and answers sessions. 3. Twenty-fifth through the end of the twenty-sixth: This will be known as the voting period. Every member nation will receive a twenty-four hour notice. 4. If there is a tie, a run-off election will be held on the twenty-seventh, lasting twenty-four hours. B. If, at any point, one or more seats within the Council and/or Senate becomes empty, an emergency election will immediately be held to fill the vacant position(s). The nomination and debate periods are seventy two hours long and voting period lasts forty eight hours. Should there be a tie, the run-off election will last twenty-four hours. C. Voting periods for proposed resolutions, overrides, recalling high government members, and expelling member nations will last forty-eight hours, after seventy-two hours of open discussion within the Thingvellir. For any decisions to become effective, there must be a two-third majority approval and a forty-eight hour waiting period. V. Honorable/Dishonorable Discharge A. Member nations of TYR may at any point submit their formal resignation to be publicly viewed on the forum, or inform one of the present government members in private. No member nation of TYR will attempt to hold any other member against their will, regardless of outstanding debts or favors owed. These may still be pursued after the individual has left the alliance, however, and DC should be sought out to discuss the happenings. B. Any breaching of the laws outlined in this Charter or elsewhere within TYR legislative documentation, and/or any form of disrespect to the alliance is grounds for possible dishonorable discharge. C. A dishonorable discharge from TYR will follow the individuals into other alliances on Planet Bob. The DC will contact the most readily available government official of the other alliance with a report including the happenings leading up to and following the expulsion. Under extreme circumstances, the armed forces of TYR may be employed. Category:Alliance charters